(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a home and building information system with at least one electrical power network connected to an electrical power supply line, and at least one local optical data network for information exchange and the supply, control and monitoring of peripherals and terminals. The invention also concerns a process for the use of such an information system.
(2) Prior Art
The constantly increasing growth in data quantities and their high speed transmission impose high requirements on the infrastructure of networks and necessitate future-oriented networking concepts. Optical fibres have proved the only future-secure transmission medium with sufficiently high performance reserves. Already, transmission rates of over 10 Gbit/sec are achieved with optical fibres. The use of processes such as the wave multiplex system enables these transmission rates to be multiplied further. The term “optical fibre” here and in the text below also includes plastic light waveguides and hybrid optical conductors which are also optical transmission media.
In conventional home and building information systems, various separate networks are in operation, for example for the domestic power supply, computer, telephone and television. This not only entails disproportionately high installation costs but the resulting cable tangles cause problems for the user and make the systems unattractive. Attempts have been made to solve these problems with wireless networks, which in principle is sound but only allows limited transmission rates.
The present discussion on future-oriented network concepts above all concerns the sectors of households, businesses and administrations (last mile). The connection from workplace to workplace is also usually too complex and costly.